


You Raise Me Up

by InterferingSpeedbump



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Song fic, This Is For You, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, based on a josh groban song, genderbent, i love you mom, josh groban - Freeform, this is just really freaking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterferingSpeedbump/pseuds/InterferingSpeedbump
Summary: Adorable things happen and it's really freaking cute. Alternative title: Sweden is a giant cinnamon roll





	You Raise Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my mom. It's based on her favorite song  
> Please listen to the song “You Raise Me Up” by Josh Groban  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oni0tO_HN30&list=WL&index=40

The second Tina Vainamoinen walked into her apartment, a beautiful sound met her ears. She closed the door, set down her things, and walked into the kitchen. She smiled. Her boyfriend was singing in the shower, and it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard in her life.  
It was highly unusual that he was ever this loud; he was a quiet man of few words, quite intimidating on the outside, but exceedingly sweet and kindhearted on the inside. The love of her life, Berwald Oxenstierna.   
She couldn’t make out exactly what he was singing, so she padded quietly up to the bathroom door. 

When I ‘m down, ‘n oh m’ soul so weary  
When troubles come, ‘n m’ heart burdened be

Tina sank down against the the wall and let the words flow over her in Berwald’s raspy bass.

Then I ‘m still, ‘n wait here in th’ silence  
‘Ntil you come, ‘n sit awhile with me

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. The song was beautiful in and of itself, but coupled with Berwald’s deep voice it seemed to be almost angelic.

Y’ raise me up so I can stand on mount’ns  
Y’ raise me up t’ walk on stormy seas,  
I ‘m strong when I ‘m on yer shoulders  
Y raise me up t’ more than I can be

Tina felt tears gathering in her eyes as she played the words over in her head as he switched to humming. She was so mesmerized by the song that she didn’t even notice when Berwald turned the water off, or when he stepped out of the shower, or even when he opened the door.   
“Y’ alright, b’by?”  
Tina jumped at his voice next to her.   
“Y, yeah, I’m fine. Why’d you ask?” she replied as she looked up at him. He stood with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. His glasses were partially fogged up from the steam and rivulets of water ran down his built frame from his dripping golden hair.  
“Yer cryin’,” He reached out a hand to reassuringly rest on Tina’s light blonde hair.   
She put her hand on top of his. “That was a beautiful song, Ber,” she said as she looked up affectionately at the tall man.  
A pink flush spilled across his face and he looked shyly to the side. “Y’ heard that?” he mumbled.  
“Of course, I loved it!” she said, beaming.  
His blush grew darker and he ran his free hand through his hand before resting it on the back of his neck. “‘M glad y’ liked it.”  
“Why are you embarrassed, Ber?”  
“I don’t like singin’ in front ‘f people I know.” he admitted.  
“You have a beautiful voice, you should sing more often! Why don’t you ever sing for me?”  
“‘M embarrassed.” he said.  
“Berwald Oxenstierna, I have seen you naked and you’re telling me that you’re too embarrassed to let me hear you sing for me?” Tina said indignantly.  
“Well, ja,” the tall man mumbled.   
Tina giggled, then hugged him, wrapping her arms around his torsing and laying her cheek against his bare chest. “You’re adorable. I love you.”  
Berwald gave a small smile and hugged Tina back with one arm while the other gently ruffled her hair. “I love y’ too, Tina. I love y’ so much.”  
*later in the night*  
“Tina?” rumbled Berwald’s deep voice.   
“Mmhm?” she replied, her back turned to him as she tended to a pot of potatoes on the stove.   
“Turn ‘round,” he told her.  
She turned around and promptly gasped loudly, her hand flying to her mouth. Berwald knelt before her on one with a blush on his pale feature and a small black box in his hand. He opened the box to reveal a simple yet beautiful silver diamond ring.   
“Berwald. . .”  
“Will you marry me, Tina Vainamoinen?” he asked, staring up into her violet eyes.   
“I - yes, Berwald, yes! I love you!” she exclaimed as she threw herself on him in a joyful embrace.  
She stared deeply into his intense sea-green eyes behind his thinly rimmed glasses. She giggled at how he always managed to look so serious, then kissed him playfully on the tip of his nose.  
“Minä rakastan sinua.” she said.  
“Jag älskar dig,” he replied.

 

THE END  
*dedicated to Mom


End file.
